To Be Loved
by ZeromusTrueSelf
Summary: As Harry quickly approaches his death at the Hands of Voldemort, he thinks back to his one true love, a certain blonde haired Ravenclaw…and how he just can't say goodbye, Harry/Luna Poem/Drabble Angst/Romance


_**TO BE LOVED**_

_**HARRY/LUNA POEM/DRABBLE**_

_**As Harry quickly approaches his death at the Hands of Voldemort, he thinks back to his one true love, the blond haired Ravenclaw…and how he just can't say goodbye**_

* * *

><p><em>To love is nothing<em>

_To be loved is something_

_To love and be loved is everything_

_I am nothing_

_You're something _

_So let me be your everything_

_If I count how many times you've crossed my mind in my entire life, I'd be lying if I said it was too many_

_Cause you only crossed my mind once_

_Why?_

_Because you never left it_

_Within you, I lose myself_

_Without you, I find myself wanting to be lost again_

_We came together underneath the stars above_

_What started out as a liking soon turned into love_

_I sensed something in my heart that was true_

_I knew...I had waited all my life to fall in love with you_

_There is a love that only you can give_

_A smile that only your lips can show_

_A twinkle than can only be seen in your eyes_

_And my life…which only you can complete_

_But now he's taken everyone I love...and now he'll take you_

_Death scares me, I don't want to die knowing that you'll cry over me_

_But this is how it has to be..._

_Every time you cry, I cry too_

_Every time you're hurt, I'm hurt too_

_Because that's what love is_

_And I love you_

_But if death means you are safe and means watching over you_

_Then I will gladly take my own life_

_When I go to heaven, I'll wait for you by the gate_

_If you're not there by the end, I'll know you went the other way_

_And to prove my love to you is true_

_I'll go to hell, just to be with you_

_When I look at the world and there is so much pain_

_I just look at the sky and think God's still around_

_Because he gave me someone like you_

_That tells me "Angels are real"_

_You probably never intended to be the most important person in my life, that's too much to ask_

_But I hope that I cross your mind and you'd smile, thinking I touched your life in a special way_

_Don't stop your tears from falling_

_I'm here to wipe them dry_

_Here to stop the hurting whenever one of our friends says goodbye_

_Maybe I can't make the hurting end_

_But I'd do anything to never see you hurt again_

_If I were deaf, I'd hear your laugh through your smile_

_If I were mute, I'd speak to you through your eyes_

_If I were blind, I'd see you through your touch_

_I can live without my senses_

_But life won't be worth living without you_

_This is why I'm doing this _

_For you, I depart without so much as a good-bye kiss_

_Without so much as a good-bye…_

_If goodbye will be the last word I have to say before I die_

_I will not speak it_

_I'd rather die than to say goodbye to a person I don't want to give up_

_ I want to be with you forever so I can love you in a way no one else can_

_But they told me forever isn't true_

_Can we prove them wrong…me and you?_

_Hey…Luna_

_If our lives were reversed…would our positions be reversed too?_

_If you were "The Girl Who Lived" and I was just an ordinary student..._

_Would you do what I'm doing now?_

_Heh…you would, wouldn't you?_

_That's just who you are_

…

_My heart will break into a million peaces…and so will yours too_

_Do me a favour…take every last shard of my heart _

_Every last shard of yours…_

_And scatter them across the sky_

_Then they'll turn into stars…and everyone can see how much we loved each other_

_When I'm struck with the killing curse_

_I'll cover my heart when it hits me_

_I'd fall happily, knowing I protected you_

_Because I had spared the place where you have always been_

_Goodbye Luna…_

_Goodbye my love_

* * *

><p><em>I realise that I could have EASILY made this HarryGinny and my it canon-compliant _

_But here's the thing..._

_I ship Harry/Luna_

_I don't ship Harry/Ginny_

_'Nuff said_

_So hey…how's it going people?_

_Yeah, My life is still hell (Read the latest chapter of my Bleach fic "The Nueva Espada" for details) but I'm getting there_

_Writing this poem/drabble about Harry loving Luna was surprisingly easy…mostly because it actually reflects how I feel about my girlfriend_

_Yeah, Yeah, I'm a romantic, BLEH_

_But yeah, my life is getting back on track, I've stopped my job-seeking for a while, working on my autism_

_My Vegan diet…not gonna lie, it's hard as hell to have to switch to Vegan like that after being a diagnosed with a liver condition but I have no choice if I want to get better_

_And yes, my 'best friend' is still trying to steal my girlfriend_

_So lemme get something straight "Scott McKay" (Yeah, I'm giving out your name, you S.O.B), If you keep trying to rob me of the best thing in my life_

_I __**WILL **__kick you until your skull caves in._

_That being said…HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_Oh…it's the 20th…_

_WELL I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR A WHILE, OKAY?_

_That being said, This is NOT my last Harry/Luna snippet, in fact, I'm to put my Bleach fics on hold for a while to start a bunch of Harry/Luna snippets_

_I've got the first three chapters planned out in my head, one romantic, one song-fic, one smutty :)_

_Who knows, maybe I can get the first chapter done _today…

_Don't get your hopes up though..._

_Until then, Good-bye, Allons-Y, Cheery-bye and all that fun stuff in-between._


End file.
